The Point of No Return
by I'm Like Pleated Pants
Summary: Emma Hockley likes one thing about the Titanic-it's large enough that it's easy to find places to hide from her brother. And where better to hide than in third class? And when she meets Tommy Ryan, she begins to think she may just stay in third class.
1. Prologue

**The Point of No Return**

**Prologue**

Mary Ryan knocked twice on the doorframe of her father's study before walking in and plopping down in one of the chairs across from his desk. Used to this behavior, Jason looked up at his daughter, waiting for her to ask for whatever it was that she wanted.

Not one to beat around the bush, Mary started in once she had his attention. "Dad, what can you tell me about our family history? We have to write about it for our senior papers, and I honestly have no idea of anything before Grandma and Grandpa. And that only really gives me three of the seven pages I need."

"Well, looks like you need to investigate the basement," Jason told her. "I think, under the stairs, there are some of your great-grandmother, Emma's old things. There are probably some pictures and old records in there somewhere. Unfortunately, she was pretty close-lipped on the past, so I can't tell you much. Only that she settled down in New York in 1912 after her husband died, and then she had my dad in 1913."

"Right," Mary sighed and nodded. "Thanks Dad." She started to leave and then turned back to him. "I'll give you a shout if I uncover any deep dark secrets, okay?"

"Okay," Jason laughed and shook his head. The idea of his grandmother having deep dark secrets was ridiculous.

**OooOOooO**

"Alright, there has to be something good in this one," Mary sighed as she reached the last box. It was labeled simply with _1912-13_ written in Great-Grandma Emma's looping cursive. Most of the other boxes had been filled with things Emma had saved from when Sam – Mary's Grandpa – was a boy. They were filled with baby clothes, toys, photographs, and a few school things of his. But nothing that Mary felt she could use for her paper. And, frankly, she didn't have high hopes for this last box either.

The first thing in there was a fancy floor-length dress, which had once been pretty but the skirt had been badly stained and it was now falling apart with age. While she couldn't quite write about the dress, it gave her a spark of something. The Ryan family had never been a rich one, at least not as far as she knew. One of the few things she knew about Emma was that she had worked two jobs for most of her life, since she was supporting herself and a child alone after her husband had died. How could she have possibly afforded a dress like the one in the box?

The traces of a smile came to her face as she set the dress aside and then dug deeper into the box. At first there were just a few more personal affects – an old corset, shoes, and some hair pins. But then she found what she really needed. What better thing to provide a family history than a great-grandmother's diary?

When she first opened the decaying book, a few folded pieces of paper fell out. After a cursory glance – just enough to know that they were only newspaper clippings and Grandpa Sam's birth certificate – she decided she would look them over later. She turned to the first page and began reading.

_20 April 1912_

_I still can't believe it was real. I still feel like I might wake up any minute and find myself still on the ship. I'll wake up and talk to Rose over breakfast while we both try to ignore Cal and her mother. Then we'll both sneak down to the 3__rd__ class deck and make our plans to get off the ship with Jack and Tommy._

_Oh, God . . . Tommy. Just thinking of him makes me want to run to the ocean and let the water take me. All I want is to be with him again. The five days I had with him were the best days of my life. He's the reason I'm going to do this – why I'm going to write everything down. Because I can never forget him – I won't let myself forget him._

_I'll never forget Tommy Ryan._

* * *

**Well, hello there! It would seem as though you just read the prologue to my Titanic story. Congratulations!**

**~throws confetti~**

**Anyway, I hope it intrigued you. I will be posting the first real chapter shortly, after I finish up some last minute editing. I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Regards,**

**Meagan.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Point of No Return**

**Chapter 1**

When I first got on board the Titanic, my name was Emma Hockley. I got on the ship in Southampton with my brother, Cal, his fiancée and her mother, Rose and Ruth DeWitt Bukater, respectively. And of course, Cal's overbearing valet, Mr. Lovejoy. I hated the lot of them, except for Rose. Rose, it seemed, was the only other actual human being out of our entire group. Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that she was being pushed into marrying my brother.

And the closer the wedding date came, the more detached Rose was. She hardly spoke to anyone – except for answering direct questions and the occasional sarcastic remark (I thought they were funny, everyone else scolded her for them). And without our conversations, which had always done wonders at keeping both of our spirits up, I had no reasons to like the Titanic. I hated it almost as much as I hated the people I was with. As far as I was concerned, the ship's only good point was that it was large enough for me to easily evade my brother and Lovejoy.

The first night we met Molly Brown. It was obvious that Cal and Ruth didn't much like her, but I thought she was wonderful. I loved her sense of humor and how she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I sat by her at dinner that night, and again at lunch the next day.

The afternoon meal was held in the sun court shortly after the ship stopped to pick up more passengers in Queenstown, Ireland. It was exactly the kind of lunch that I hated. I was forced to sit there and smile while listening to all the mindless small talk.

Joining our group was Molly, as I've already mentioned, as well as two of the men responsible for Titanic – Bruce Ismay and Thomas Andrews.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all of history," Mr. Ismay bragged. I looked over at Rose and made a show of rolling my eyes, forcing her to stifle a grin. I smiled to myself – it was good to know that she hadn't completely lost herself.

Ignorant of our exchange, Ismay continued, "And our master ship builder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up."

I turned to smile at Mr. Andrews. Unlike the other first class passenger's I'd met, he seemed genuinely nice.

Mr. Andrews, seeming uncomfortable being the focus of the conversation, tried to brush it off. "Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismays. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is," Mr. Andrews paused and thumped the table, making me jump slightly, "willed into solid reality."

A mischievous grin came to Molly's face and she said, "Why're ships always bein' called "she"? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?"

I let out a laugh, earning myself a glare from Cal. I knew he wanted to say something, but he was distracted as Rose lit up a cigarette.

"You know I don't like that Rose," Ruth warned. Rose just looked at her before blowing the smoke out right in Ruth's face.

"She knows," Cal said and grabbed the cigarette out of its holder and putting it out.

I could tell she was irritated, so I looked over at her and winked – we could sneak out onto the deck and smoke later. She sent me a strained smile as Cal ordered for her. Lamb – one of Rose's least favorite things.

"You gonna cut her meat for her too there, Cal?" Molly asked. Then, ignoring the look on my brother's face, she turned to address Mr. Ismay. "So who came up with the name Titanic? Was it you, Bruce?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury, and safety."

"Have you heard of Dr. Freaud, Mr. Ismay?" Rose chimed in. I smirked – I knew where she was going with this. "His ideas of the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you."

Mr. Andrews and I both began choking on our food as we tried not to laugh. Ruth look at Rose, mortified, and said, "Rose, what has gotten into you?"

"Excuse me," was her only reply before she got up and stalked away from the table.

Sensing she was upset, I followed a few moments later. When I caught up with her, she was standing by the railing to the B-Deck promenade, which also separated the first and third class decks. I glanced down for a moment and saw three men, one of them staring intently at Rose as the other two laughed at him.

"Looks like you have an admirer," I said. She turned and started to smile, but then grimaced as she looked over my shoulder.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Cal scolded her. Then he turned his glare onto me, "And you, how dare you go around encouraging this kind of behavior? If it weren't for your clothes, someone would probably think you belonged in steerage, the way you behave."

"Shut up, Cal," I snapped at him. I resisted the urge to hit him – I knew _that_ would only resolve in him hitting me back and probably twice as hard – and instead stalked over to the gate and climbed down the stairs to the lower deck. If he thought I belonged in steerage, then fine. I would sit down here with the people from steerage.

Unsure of what to do with myself once I dismounted the stairs, I approached the three gentlemen I had seen earlier. Two of them, one with curly red-brown hair underneath a bowler hat and the other with dark brown hair and olive skin, were still grinning. The third, the one who had seen Rose and no doubt the exchange we'd had with Cal, looked mildly concerned.

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" I asked, addressing the two grinning boys.

They looked at me with wide eyes and confusion on their faces. I began to grow uncomfortable with their staring. And not just the three I had spoken to. I could feel the other passengers around me staring as well. Maybe it was a bad idea to come down here.

"Uh . . . sorry. I guess I'm interrupting." I swallowed hard and my one hand automatically went up to fiddle with the pins in my hair. I turned and began pulling them out one by one, letting my dark hair fall free down my back as I started towards the stairs.

To my surprise, it was the one in the hat who stopped me. I felt his hand, gentle but firm on my elbow as he turned me to face him. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and held his other hand out to me. "I'm Tommy Ryan."

I smiled again and shook his hand. "Emma Hockley."

"I'm Jack, and this is Fabrizio," the one who had been staring spoke up.

"Well, what brings you down here, Miss Emma Hockley?" Tommy asked in his thick Irish accent. I could sense a sarcastic edge to his voice. It stung slightly, but I couldn't blame him.

"You saw what just happened up there." I pointed up to B-Deck. "Why the hell would anyone want to go and stay around people like that? You three seemed to be having fun, so I thought I'd join in."

"My god, I think you might actually be human," Tommy grinned. I took it as a sign of approval and smiled back. I started to feel like I could just look at him smile and listen to his accent all day.

"And I'd like to stay that way, which is why I cannot go back up there." I didn't bother telling them that jumping ship would be more appealing than going back to finish lunch.

* * *

**As promised, here is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope that I will be hearing from some of you in the form of reviews. I would love to know what you guys think so that I can judge what I'm doing right and what needs to be improved.**

**Regards,**

**Meagan.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Point of No Return**

**Chapter 2**

I ended up staying on third deck far longer than I had anticipated. Fabrizio and Jack had left us after the first hour or so, but I hadn't even realized exactly how long I had been there until Tommy pointed out that it was getting close to dinner.

"Shit," I cursed and glanced up at B-Deck, almost expecting to see Cal or Lovejoy standing there.

Tommy raised his eyebrows at my language and laughed – even though I had cursed several times throughout the afternoon, it still seemed to catch him. "Y'know, yer quite the first class lady," he said.

"Oh, I know, I have such wonderful manners," I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "But I should probably go. That son of a bitch will probably be sending his valet out to murder me if I don't show up at dinner." I grimaced and sent a halfhearted wave before starting to leave. But once again Tommy stopped me before I could reach the gate.

"Any chance o' you coming back down tomorrow?"

"And spend another day with you?" I grinned and winked at him. "I will definitely be back tomorrow. I'll come down after breakfast." My smile widened and I leaned up quickly to kiss his cheek. He still had a look of surprise on his face as I walked back up to the first class deck.

I couldn't get him off my mind as I made my way back to my room. If my mind wasn't trying to imagine what tomorrow would be like, then it was filled with images of his face and remembering all the fun we'd had today. I wished with everything I had that I hadn't come back up. I should've asked to join him for dinner instead. The last thing I want was to leave his company.

Tommy had made me laugh harder than anyone else could. And he had a sense of freedom about him too. He said whatever was on his mind without a care of what reaction it might bring about. And that freedom seemed to be contagious. It was so easy for me to be myself around him. I could be sarcastic and make jokes, and literally let my hair down without getting scolded for it. He didn't mind that I smoked cigarettes or cursed out loud when I was frustrated.

"Welcome back, Miss Hockley," Lovejoy's ice cold voice broke me from my thoughts of Tommy. "Your brother would like to know if you'll be joining the group for dinner, or if you'll be returning to the filth of steerage."

His words filled me with a rage. "You can tell my brother that the people I've met today are worth more than all the money in the world. And I will be skipping dinner."

I shoved past him to walk into my room, but I found Cal waiting for me in there, and Lovejoy followed in right behind me. "Both of you get out of my room!" My voice had grown far too loud, and I was bound to attract attention from the people in the rooms around us. But, as I would've said if I were talking to Tommy, I really didn't give a fuck.

"How dare you talk to me that way," Cal snapped and grabbed me by the upper arms. "You are not third class trash, Emma, and I won't allow you to act like it either. You are a Hockley, damn it!" There was a glint of rage in his eye and I knew if I pushed too far, he would strike.

But sometimes I just can't help myself.

"Unfortunately," I replied and raised my eyebrow challengingly.

And that did it. One second he was glaring at me, the next I was on the floor holding my cheek.

He didn't look at me again as he started for the door. He paused in front of Lovejoy and told him, "Stay and make sure she gets ready for dinner. And then afterwards, make sure she finds her way to the dining room. Carry her there if you have to."

Trudy, one of the maids that had accompanied us on the trip, came in a moment later. I assume Cal sent her in with strict orders to get me dressed and cover the mark he had surely left on my face.

"Oh, Miss," she gasped in shock when she saw me still in the floor. She rushed over to help me up, and I almost refused. But when I saw the genuine concern in her eyes I accepted her hand and thanked her as she pulled me to my feet. I felt like she probably would have made more of a fuss, but Lovejoy's hard stare had us both moving mechanically. We knew any wrong moves would be reported to Cal.

"What would you like to wear tonight, Miss Emma?" Her voice was soft, timid even. And she looked partly horrified, realizing that she would have to help me dress with a man in the room. I would imagine we were both bothered by the same idea – that he would be standing there watching when I was clad only in undergarments while Trudy laced up my corset. I would've told her we needn't bother with the thing, but that would only get me in more trouble.

So instead, I just sent her a soft smile and a tiny nod; just enough to let her know I understood and I felt the same way. "It doesn't much matter to me, Trudy. You can pick one out for me, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Miss." The same timid voice followed by a small curtsey. I suddenly felt a surge of guilt run through me. Why should Trudy have to help me dress? Why should she have to follow orders and feel terrified of what my brother might do should she do something wrong? While I began to hate the first class even more, my thoughts once again drifted to what Tommy was doing and I wished that I was there with him.

After lacing me in to the too-tight corset, Trudy helped me into a dark purple dress which was overlaid with black lace and then sat me down at the vanity to help me with my hair. While she brushed out the knots that had formed after my day out on deck, I began working on make-up. While it was worse than I'd been expecting, I had certainly gotten off easy. I was used to Cal's bruises, and this was far from the worst one he'd given me. I covered the purple mark quickly and efficiently, so that it hardly showed at all – the only problem left was swelling, but there wasn't much I could do about that.

Trudy did my hair in a simple manner – just using a carefully placed comb to hold the top portion back and away from my face while the rest was allowed to hang down my back. Then she finished off my make-up for me – I was good at covering up marks, but I had always had trouble figuring out the specifics like lipstick and rouge and the like. If I had it my way, I wouldn't wear make-up period. It made my face feel heavy and took forever to wash away.

When she finished, the reflection in the mirror showed that I had been fully transformed back into the first class girl I was expected to be. I resisted the urge to smash the mirror and instead walked over to Lovejoy, wordlessly letting him know I was ready and wouldn't put up another fight.

We were both silent – mainly because we both knew that our hatred was mutual and we therefore had nothing to talk about – as he offered me his arm and then escorted me to the first class dining room.

* * *

**Hello again!**

**I want to take a moment and thank you all for your kind reviews. They really did make me smile, and your support is much appreciated. I hope that all of you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I am hoping to have the next part out sometime this week, depending on how much work my professors fork out.**

**Much love,**

**Meagan**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Point of No Return**

**Chapter 3**

I was on my way down to see Tommy again the next morning when I ran into Rose. She seemed to be headed for the same place I was.

"Emma," she looked shock when I came up beside her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on my way to see . . . a friend." I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

She hesitated a moment before simply saying, "The same as you. Looking for a friend."

"Did you go off to see this friend when you left dinner so suddenly last night?" I smirked as thoughts of scandal popped into my head. "Rose, I'm proud of you." I nudged her teasingly.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that, Emma," she blushed when she caught on to what I was thinking. "I almost . . . almost had a bad accident last night while I was on deck taking in the fresh air. Mr. Dawson came along and helped me."

"Oh, Rose, always getting in trouble." I shook my head at her and grinned.

"Like you're one to talk," she gave me a look. "Don't think I didn't notice Cal's handiwork on your face." We had just reached the gate down to the third class deck and my hand immediately went to cover the bruise my brother had left. I had forgotten about it when I dressed this morning and didn't bother with make-up. I didn't want Tommy to see it.

Rose sighed and pulled me a few steps away from the gate so she could try to figure something out. After looking at me for a moment, she pulled some of the pins out of my hair, allowing it to flow down and then arranged it so that most of the bruise was disguised, if not really hidden – well, I assume that's what it did, I didn't have a mirror to check.

I swallowed around the lump in my throat and smiled at her. "Why did I have to be Cal's sister? I'd much rather be related to you."

"You will be soon," she replied, a deep sadness in her voice.

"So, this Mr. Dawson," I started, wanting to get her on a happier subject. "Would it happen to be a Mr. _Jack_ Dawson?"

She turned to me with wide eyes as we once again reached the gate. "You've met him?"

"Yesterday after we excused ourselves from lunch. I met him, Fabrizio de Rossi, and Tommy Ryan when I came down here yesterday. . ."

My voice faded out as we descended down the stairs and made our way into the third class' General Room. A hush fell over everyone present. Eyes followed the pair of us as we spotted who we were looking for. I felt even more self-conscious than when I had first arrived the afternoon before. There were so many more people in here than there had been out on the deck the previous afternoon. And they were all staring at us, the two strangers coming down from the first class.

"Mr. Dawson," Rose addressed Jack, her voice was tense.

"Hello again," Jack nodded, obviously surprised by her arrival.

"May I speak to you in private?"

Jack agreed and the two left together. I grabbed the seat Jack had left and smiled at Tommy. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, Miss Emma," he replied, grinning.

"Oh, you're so formal," I groaned and rolled my eyes, but the grin stayed on my face.

"My deepest apologies, _Emma_," he replied. Then, much to my embarrassment, he stood and made a show of bowing. When he straightened up again, he saw the deep shade of red on my face and laughed at me. "So how was dinner with the high an' mighty first class?" he asked once he was done laughing.

I just groaned again and shook my head. "I spent the entire time wishing I had stayed down here and eaten with you. You are much better company," I told him as he sat down beside me. I reached up and grabbed the cigarette he held between his lips and took a drag of it.

"Am I that special, lass?" That contagious grin was back on his face and I couldn't resist smiling myself.

I blew the smoke out of my mouth before turning my face up to his. "Of course you are, darling," I imitated the posh accents of the other society ladies I so often had to dine with. And then, like I had the day before, I leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly. The life had seeped back into the people around us and hardly anyone was paying attention to what we were doing.

"Well, you could always have dinner with me tonight, that is as long as you don't mind eating with this whole lot," he gestured to the room around us.

"You already know I don't mind. I like the people here," I said. This was followed shortly by a laugh as two children ran by us, screaming with joy as they played some kind of game. It was an older red-haired girl running from a younger dark-haired boy. I assumed they were siblings, the way he ruthlessly pursued her. Not giving up until he was able to jump and tackle her to the floor, both giggling before getting up and starting around again, this time the boy running from his sister.

When I laughed I must have moved my head the wrong way because the next thing I knew he had once hand holding my chin and the other one was moving my hair out of the way. "Who did this to you?" he asked. It was like someone had flipped a switch in him. His smile was gone and his eyes were filled with rage as he examined my cheek.

"No one, it's nothing," I answered too fast. He brushed his fingers down over it, making me wince.

"It's not nothing, lass. Tell me who hit you." He was still angry, but there was a tone of pleading to his voice. He let go of his grip on my chin and moved that hand so it was cupping my other cheek before turning my head so that I was facing him.

"You really do care," I said, more to myself then to him. I just couldn't comprehend the genuine concern in his eyes. No man had ever looked at me that way before.

"That I do, Emma. So please, tell me what happened."

"Cal . . . my brother. He was angry with me for disappearing after lunch yesterday. But really, Tommy, it's nothing. I have had far worse than this, growing up with Cal." I tried to flash a reassuring smile, but I could tell he wasn't going to back down. There was a look in his eyes like he wanted to fight.

"Well, brother or no brother, he shouldn't be hittin' a lady. Especially not you." He stood up and looked around as if trying to decide on a plan of action.

"No, Tommy, please," I stood in front of him and placed my hand on his chest. "If you do something drastic you could get yourself in trouble and I won't be able to see you anymore." This time I was the one pleading. "Please," I repeated.

He looked torn for a moment and then sighed. "Alright. But if I happen across him later, I can't make you any promises that I won't hit him."

"I don't know that I would be too upset over that," I laughed as we sat back down. "I just don't want you to go looking for trouble. Then he would make sure it was impossible for me to come down here again."

He just grinned at me. "Well there's a simple solution to that. I would just have to go up there looking for you."

"If you do that, how do you ever expect to get rid of me?" I said, teasingly.

"Who said I wanted to get rid of you?" Then he did it again. As soon as that smile was on his face I couldn't help but return it.

* * *

**Hello my pretties!**

**Here is chapter three for you, I certainly hope you enjoyed reading it! And if any of you are readers of my other story, Mr. Darcy, I just want to let you know that an update for that one will be coming soon, I'm just waiting for a response from my beta reader. And as for this story, things will be getting more exciting soon. For next chapter expect to see the party below decks and a step up for Tommy and Emma. And then things will only be getting more exciting from there!**

**Until then,**

**Meagan**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Point of No Return**

**Chapter 4**

I loved the third class dining room as soon as I walked in. It wasn't overdone, like the first class dining room was, and just like everywhere else I had been with Tommy, it was full of life. People didn't isolate themselves at a lot of separate tables. Instead, there were long tables aligned from wall-to-wall, everyone sitting together, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Tommy led me to a seat towards the center of the room where Fabrizio was sitting with a pretty blond girl. They both looked a bit confused as they tried to talk, but at the same time were still laughing and smiling at each other. It didn't take long to figure out that the two had fallen for each other rather quickly.

"Who's that?" I asked Tommy as we walked up.

"Helga," he answered with a smirk that said my suspicions were correct. "He's been trying to impress her. Might work a little better if they spoke the same language."

"Looks like they're doing just fine to me," I grinned as we sat down. Fabrizio and Helga were so wrapped up in each other they barely noticed us as we joined the table – we got a smile and a quick hello from Fabrizio before he went right back to trying to talk to her.

I decided to take a cue from them and focused my attention on Tommy. "So you never did tell me, what are you heading to the States for anyway?" I asked before taking a bite of potatoes.

At first he just shrugged. "It's not as interesting as you seem to think it is. There wasn't much work to be found back home, so I did as much as I could and saved up my money. A friend o' mine went to New York a few years ago, and when I told him I was thinking about going there as well he worked it out with his boss to get me a job as well."

"Well, that's still more interesting than why I'm going," I replied, laughing.

"I guess that's true," he laughed along with me. "I think if I were in your place, I'd be more likely to shoot myself than go to that wedding."

"I've considered it," I joked. "I mean, I am going to spend that whole day pretending to like my brother!" I paused and shook my head at myself. "I really am a nice person, I swear."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, lass," he said. There was a teasing smirk on his face – he had already heard all about Cal, and had seen his mark on my face, so he knew why I said the things I did.

We sat and talked some more while we ate. I also got to meet the two children I had seen up on deck earlier who had boarded Titanic with their mother when they took seats on the other side of me. The little girl was named Áine and she introduced her brother as Sean. She had just begun to delve into a story about one of her adventures on board the ship when her mother scolded her.

"Áine, don't talk the poor lady's ear off now. I'm sorry, Miss, she gets to be quite talkative at times."

"Oh, that's all right, I really don't mind at all. And you don't need to call me 'miss', just Emma is fine."

"All right, Emma," the mother nodded, a hint of a smile on her lips. "And I'm Sarah Riley, Áine and Sean's mother." The last word had barely left Sarah's mouth before Áine jumped right back into her story. I think I may have talked with that girl more during one dinner than I had with Tommy over the past two days.

Shortly after we had both finished eating, Tommy leaned over and asked, "You think you've got time for a party before your brother starts hunting you down?"

I smirked for a moment, partially enjoying what I would imagine to be the look on Cal's face if he realized he'd have to go to third class to come find me. But then I realized the truth, shook my head, and smiled at Tommy. "Cal is too worried about whether or not Rose is being the perfect little fiancée, it'll be a while before he remembers to bother with me. I think a party sounds wonderful."

_And even on top of that, Cal wouldn't come down himself, he'd send Lovejoy._ With that thought, I thanked God that Cal probably hadn't realized my absence (he only notices me when I'm mouthing off), because the last thing I wanted was for Lovejoy to come after me and then shamelessly stare at me for the entire walk back to the suite.

"All right, then let's go," Tommy grinned and held his hand out for me. I took it gladly and allowed him to lead me back to the smoking room, where the party had already begun. "D'you want a beer?" He had to raise his voice to be heard over the sound of the band and all of the other people crowded into the room.

"Please," I replied, nodding just in case he didn't hear me.

He returned a moment later with a pint in each hand and snagged us some seats at a table which was occupied by only one other man. I'm not sure if he was already drunk, or naturally friendly, but the stranger kept talking to me in a language I didn't understand. He seemed harmless and I didn't want to seem rude, so I smiled at him and nodded, laughing when I guessed it might be appropriate.

Somehow I managed to finish my first pint even before Tommy. I definitely liked the beer better than the wine they served upstairs. And by the time we had been there, talking with each other and our new companion for about half an hour, I was halfway through my second glass.

I had started off into space for a moment, just taking in the sounds of the room and watching the people around me as they drank, smoked, laughed, made friends, and some even brawled. I was pulled back to myself when Tommy nudged my arm. The band had just started into yet another fast paced song and more and more people were moving about the center of the room.

"Dance with me," he said, holding out his hand. I nodded almost instantly, an excited grin on my face even though I honestly had no clue as to how to do any of the steps I was seeing the others do.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," I laughed, holding onto him tightly as we moved. He just responded with a laugh of his own and pulled me in closer so that there was little-to-no space between us.

A thought popped into the back of my head that my mother would probably suffer a heart attack were she to see me now, sweating, tipsy from the beer, and pressed up against Tommy. I giggled and let the thought go. Things like that didn't matter when I was with Tommy. Something about him made everything else seem inconsequential.

Two songs later and we were back at our table with freshly filled glasses. I had just taken slammed mine back when I head a familiar voice.

"Emma, is this where you've been?" It was Rose. She approached us alongside Jack, there were smiles on both their faces.

"Where else would I be," I shrugged and grinned over at Tommy. Then I turned to Jack, who was dressed up in extremely first class-esque evening wear. "Look at you, Dawson," I giggled. "Are you trying to impress my Rose?" I winked at him and laughed again.

"I'd like to think I'm past trying and have succeeded in that," he joked back and pulled off his jacket as he and Rose both sat down with us.

"I guess we're gonna need some more beers, I'll be right back," Tommy said as he stood.

"I'll come help you," I said, standing as well.

We'd made it halfway across the room when someone slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I let out a small shriek as I fell, but was giggling by the time I was on the floor. But apparently, Tommy didn't find it as funny as I did. When I looked up he had grabbed the man by the shirt and was getting ready to throw a punch.

"No, Tommy, it's all right, really," I said quickly as I pulled myself up off the floor. Once I was up I grabbed his hands and pulled him away from the other man. "I'm fine," I added, smiling to prove my point.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked. He moved his hands so they were resting on my shoulders and looked me over carefully.

"Tommy, I promise, I'm really fine." I placed my hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss his cheek. I was about to pull back when he moved one hand into my hair and the other went down to my waist, once again holding me close to him. Before I could begin to wonder what he was doing his lips were on mine.

When he finally released me, I was out of breath and I'm sure my face was probably a horrendous shade of red. "I . . . we . . . uhm." Whatever I had wanted to say had been lost somewhere on the way out of my mouth. I stopped trying to speak and instead leaned up to kiss him again. I had a flashback to when I had met him. Then, I had felt like I could talk to him forever. And I was feeling something similar while we stood there in the midst of the music, the dancing people, and all the smoke. Instead of wanting to talk to him forever I began feeling like I could gladly kiss him forever.

"We should probably go a get those beers," he said once we finally were able to stop ourselves. I just nodded as we once again went on our way over to where the drinks were being served.

**OooOOooO**

It was nearly midnight when we realized that I needed to be back to my cabins and fast. I told him he didn't have to, but Tommy insisted on walking me back at least as far as the first class entrance.

"I don't want to go back," I wrinkled my nose when the entrance came into view. "But I have to," I sighed. "I'll see you again tomorrow?" I looked up at him hopefully. It was getting hard to imagine ever spending a day without him.

He smiled and kissed me slowly. "O'course you'll see me again tomorrow, Emma."

"Good," I grinned. I felt lighter than air as we said goodnight and kissed one last time before going our separate ways.

The tune of one of the songs the band had played was stuck in my head, and by the time I was in my room I was humming it and began dancing around as I changed into my nightclothes. I couldn't remember ever being this happy before. At least nothing since I was a very little girl.

But then, when I was about to go down the hall to tell Rose I was back as well, I overheard Cal, Ruth, and Lovejoy in the sitting room. At first I wondered what on earth those three were doing still awake. Then I heard what they were actually saying and it was all I could do to stay on my feet.

"Well, it's about time she gets a husband. Hopefully it will get her under some control, because I think we can all agree her current behavior is unacceptable," Ruth said. I had no doubts that she was talking about me.

"Those were Mother and Father's feelings," Cal replied. "And who could be a better match than our very own Lovejoy? Especially since Emma is so adverse to the idea of marrying someone she doesn't know. Lovejoy has been with the family for years."

I wave of nausea hit me and I had to lean against the wall for support. They expected me to marry Lovejoy?

"And I'm sure you're pleased about this, Mr. Lovejoy," Ruth said.

"Yes, very pleased," was all he said in response. But that was all it took for me to lose the battle with the nausea. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me before finally losing it.

* * *

**Hello my loves!**

**So, this one was a tad longer than my usual, but I hope you enjoyed it! I especially hop you enjoyed reading the party, because I really loved writing it. And things are definitely going to be picking up from here. Although, I do have an announcement to make - I seem to have made an error in my timeline. From what I've been able to gather, the movie's events with Rose and Jack began on the 12th, however I began my version on the 11th. It doesn't change too much as far as how they play out, it just means I have one more day to cover. So, for reference, that means this chapter takes place on the night of the 12th, thought it was the 13th in the movie. **

**To make up for this difference, I've decided that, as far as movie events go, Rose and Cal's disaster breakfast ("My wife in practice if not yet by law") is being pushed back to Saturday morning, the 13th. But the rest of the events (Rose touring the boat with Mr. Andrew's, the confrontation with Jack, the drawing, etc.) will all stay on the 14th as they were depicted in the movie.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry about this, I really wish I had caught that mistake sooner. But I hope this cleared things up, and if any of you have questions please do feel free to ask.**

**Love,  
Meagan**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Point of No Return  
Chapter 5**

Sometime in the night I had attempted making it back to my room. The combination of anger and alcohol had made the night a blur of illness and all I really knew is that I woke up on the floor of my room with Trudy hovering over me looking worried out of her mind.

"Oh, Miss Emma, what happened?" she asked as soon as my eyes opened. "Are you alright? Should I fetch a doctor?"

I shook my head, even though the memory of what I'd overheard made me nauseous all over again. "I'm fine, Trudy," I told her as she helped me to stand. My knees were shaking and my head gave a violent throb. "I'll get myself dressed today." My voice sounded mechanical. I didn't feel anything like myself. My mind was running in circles so fast I could barely keep up with my own thoughts.

"But what about your –"

"I won't be wearing a corset today, Trudy. Thank you, though."

"Yes, Miss," she gave a small curtsey and then left.

My parents wanted me to marry Lovejoy, of all people. I'd rather marry anyone else but him! Not that any of their other choices would be any better. I don't think anyone would ever be exactly what I was looking for. Because my parents would never . . .

My thoughts came to a dead stop when I realized where I was about to go. I'd known him only two days, I had no right to imagine being married to him. No, I did not want to marry Tommy. Not at all. I wouldn't even let myself think the words.

But I didn't want to marry anyone who wasn't Tommy, I would admit that much. How could I commit to someone like Spicer Lovejoy when I felt so strongly for Tommy?

The more I thought about it, the more I felt the need to go talk to him.

I tried ignoring my stomach's flipping about and got myself cleaned up and dressed as fast as I could. And it's a good thing I did. Less than a minute after I put my dress on there was a knock on my door, followed shortly by Lovejoy himself walking in without even waiting for me to respond.

"Good morning, Emma." His voice sent an unpleasant chill down my spine.

"Mr. Lovejoy," I nodded stiffly. I cringed under his gaze. I never had been able to stand the way he looked at me. It made me feel almost like a mouse being stalked by a snake. At any moment he could unhinge his jaw and swallow me whole.

"I think we should be on a first name basis now, don't you? Or haven't you heard the good news?" He moved closer to me and I shrunk back until I was all but sitting on the vanity.

"I've heard." Another stiff nod and a distinct feeling that things were falling apart around me. I began understanding more of what Rose must have been feeling. But I wouldn't give into him like she had to Cal. I couldn't. "I'm sorry; I don't have much time to chat now. I have plans."

Thankfully, I had always been able to move quickly – a talent that had often gotten me in trouble when I was younger – and was able to move around him and get out the door before he could stop me. I heard him calling my name and knew he was coming after me, so I didn't dare slow down until I was safely down in the third class decks.

"Tommy, I need to talk to you," I said breathlessly once I found him, shivering as the cool air hit my skin – I really should have worn something with longer sleeves. I turned and looked over my shoulder to make sure Lovejoy hadn't caught up with me.

Tommy was at my side in a second. He cupped my face in his hands and made me look up at him. "Emma, why are you crying? What happened?"

I was crying? I hadn't even realized I was. But he was right. As soon as he said it, I felt the moisture on my cheeks.

"Is there somewhere we can talk alone?" I asked. The longer we stayed in the general room the more likely it was that Lovejoy would find me. He thought for a second and then nodded, putting his arm around me as we walked.

He led me down into G-deck and into one of the cabins. It was a room built to hold four people, but only one of the beds seemed to be taken – I assumed by Tommy.

"Sorry, but it was the only place I could think of where no one'd over hear whatever it is you want to tell me."

"And I highly doubt he'll be able to find me here," I added, mostly to myself.

"Who won't find you?" His expression was a combination of worry and confusion.

"My new fiancé," I whispered. This time I knew exactly when I started crying. It tore through me like a knife as I finally said the word and I had to sit down on one of the bunks just to keep myself from falling.

"What?" Tommy shouted. It was like a switch had been flipped in him. The confusion disappeared and was instantly replaced with anger.

"I found out when I got back last night," I told him. I fiercely swiped at my face, wishing I could make the tears stop. I hated crying, and I definitely didn't want to be crying in front of Tommy. "My parents are making me marry my brother's bodyguard of all people! He's the last person in the world I would ever want to marry!" The crying slowed as my own anger made an appearance. "He's almost fifty years old, he's a complete ass, and if you could just see the way he looks at me . . ." I gave a shudder at the thought and lapsed into silence.

"Can't you just say no?" he replied. He sat down next to me and shook his head. "If you don't want to marry him, then don't."

I let out a laugh and wiped at my eyes again. "You don't know my family. I _can't_ say no. The only plausible way for me to get out of marrying Lovejoy would be if I was dead or already married to someone else."

"Then marry someone else," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I turned to him in shock. "Would you happen to have any suggestions?" I asked sarcastically.

Similar to the first one we'd shared at the party, this kiss came without warning, though I was much faster in responding to it. There seemed to be much more behind it. Something that gave me a spark of hope. Maybe my earlier ideas hadn't been completely ridiculous.

When the kiss ended, he leaned his forehead against mine and kept me in his arms. "D'you love me?" he asked. Straight to the point, as he always was. "Because, honestly, I'm startin' to have a hard time imagining life without you."

At first all I could do was nod. My brain couldn't seem to recall how to form words after the two implications contained in his words. The first, obviously, was that he loved me. The second, that he was genuinely considering marrying me after two days. And then there was my own realization that I felt the same way. After all, the first person I thought of this morning was Tommy. I had already known that I didn't want to be with anyone else.

Then it occurred to me that I had never actually answered his question. "Yes," I said, and as soon as the word left my mouth I was beaming. "Yes, I do love you."

"Then marry me," he said, his hands holding my upper arms.

"I'd love to," I answered happily and kissed him again. Then something occurred to me and I pulled back so I could look at him. "But what are we supposed to do until the ship docks? I can't hide from them forever."

He grinned and there was a glint in his eye as he replied. "They can't do anything about it if we get married on the ship."

I raised my eyebrows at him, not quite sure if he was serious or not. "How could we get married on the ship?"

"There are a couple priests on board, I'm sure we could convince one of them to do it." Once again with that tone that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're crazy," I laughed but agreed anyway before kissing him again.

**OooOOooO**

"I can't let you go up there alone," Tommy insisted, following me up the stairs.

"Tommy, if anyone sees us going into the suite together, word will make it to Cal and/or Lovejoy and they'll make sure that we never see each other again," I told him for what must have been the fifth time. I was on my way back to the suite to grab some things that I would need to go and stay in Tommy's room (which would soon be our room). And then after that we intended to go and talk to Father Byles and try to convince him to marry us after his service the next day. But Tommy hated the idea of me going into the suite to get my things alone.

"If this Lovejoy guy is as bad as you say he is, then I don't want you alone for him to find you."

"And I don't want us both being caught and getting separated permanently," I snapped at him. "I'm sorry, Tommy, but I can't risk it." I sighed and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Come with me as far as the promenade and wait for me there. If I'm not back in five minutes, then come in."

He huffed, obviously not liking the idea. But I think he was starting to catch on that I was just as stubborn as he was. "Three minutes," he said.

"Fine, three." I gave him a small smile and we began walking again.

As planned, he waited for me out on the B-Deck promenade while I went back to my suite. It only took me about two minutes to get my small suitcase packed – after all, I manly just shoved in my underclothes, and the few dresses I had that didn't require a corset. I was about to walk out into the main corridor, but as soon as I opened the door I was met with someone I hadn't been expecting, though I should have expected it.

"Going somewhere, Emma?" Lovejoy asked.

* * *

**Yes, my dears, it's true. This is in fact the second update today. Writing makes me feel better, so I was doing a lot of it today. I hope you enjoyed this one. And I want to thank you all for your kind reviews - they made me smile on an otherwise bad day and I can't thank you all enough for that.**

**Meagan**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Point of No Return  
Chapter 6**

"_Going somewhere, Emma?"_

My throat went dry immediately and I found myself moving backwards as I tried to put as much space between us as possible. He took that opportunity to step into my room and closed and locked the door. My heart stopped – that door was Tommy's only way in. And now Lovejoy could do whatever he wanted.

"Well, _dear_," he spat out the pet name. "I would like to know where you intended on going with that suitcase."

My once endless supply of smart remarks seemed to be missing. Maybe it was because I knew I was trapped until Tommy came and was able to break open the door. Maybe it was just genuine fear. But for whatever the reason may have been, I could only manage to stammer a small, "Nowhere," as I continued backing away. And that in itself was a bad idea, because within moments I was with my back to a corner with Lovejoy right in front of me.

"Don't lie to me, Emma." He grabbed my arms, digging his fingers in until the skin started to bruise.

Then I came back to myself. Trapped or not, I wasn't going to let him hurt me. At least not without putting up a fight. "Where I'm going is none of your business," I growled and tried to yank my arms away from him.

He dug his fingers in deeper and I wondered if he would end up breaking skin. "Like it or not Emma, you are my fiancée and where you go_ is_ my business. And you will not deny me."

I was confused by those last words. But then his mouth was on mine and I knew exactly what he meant. Then his hands began to drift and I fought even harder. Turning my head quickly to the side I let out a scream. He covered my mouth after that, but someone had to have heard me. They had to. And I hoped desperately that 'they' was Tommy.

I fought against his hand, even tried to bite him, but couldn't get him to budge. But I didn't stop trying to scream. And then I realized the way we were standing . . . without another thought I quickly brought my knee up.

I thought I was home-free when I started to hear Tommy pounding on the door, yelling for me to unlock it. I moved around Lovejoy while he was incapacitated and started towards the door. But not fast enough. Still groaning in pain, he grabbed my arm and pulled, throwing me to the floor.

I screamed for Tommy as loud as I could manage. Lovejoy used his arm to pin me to the floor, pressing down hard on my chest as he raised his other hand to strike me.

BAM!

I heard Tommy hit the door and the wood splintered slightly.

BAM!

The second time the door swung inwards.

"You stupid bastard," Tommy roared. In a flash he had Lovejoy off of me and began throwing punches. "Go Emma. Get your things and run," he told me. But I felt like I couldn't move. All I could do was sit there and watch.

It was an even match, and there was even a moment when I feared Lovejoy might overpower Tommy. And sometimes it became hard for me to distinguish exactly who and hit whom and where. But ultimately Tommy was a better fighter, in spite of Lovejoy's police experience. With a low growl, Tommy threw his last punch, his fist making contact with the side of Lovejoy's head. Lovejoy stood a moment longer before crumpling down to the floor, bloody and unconscious.

"Come on," Tommy bent down and put his arm firmly around my waist before helping me to stand back up. In his other hand he grabbed my suitcase, which had been abandoned on the floor after Lovejoy first showed up, and then we set out not for third class, but second where we hoped to find Father Byles.

**OooOOooO**

"Are you sure it can't wait until the ship docks?" Father Byles asked. He had a very calm manner about himself as he addressed us, despite the rather haggard condition we had shown up in. When we arrived he first handed me a blanket to cover up with – apparently, Lovejoy had torn my dress and I had been too upset to realize it myself – and then asked what we had come to ask him.

"I don't doubt that you two already care very deeply for each other," he went on. "But it would probably be for the best if you would spend some more time together before committing to a lifetime before the eyes of God."

Tommy still hadn't gotten his temper back under control. "Did you see her dress? Or her bruises? We don't have that kind of time!"

"Tommy," I said quietly and grabbed his hand. "Calm down, he's just trying to help."

"If it truly is that urgent," Father Byles sighed. "While this is very last minute, I'm sure I could do it after Mass tomorrow morning." He sent us both a soft smile. "Now, you'll need to select which prayers you would like me to use, and of course your vows as well. And would I be correct in assuming you don't have rings to exchange?"

Tommy and I looked at each other and grinned before nodding in response to his question.

The whole process took a few hours and by the time everything was set for the next day, we were both starving.

"You think there's any chance he'll come down here lookin'?" Tommy asked as we walked to the dining room after I had dropped my suitcase of in his cabin and changed into a not-ripped dress.

"I don't know," I shrugged. My stomach did a few flips while I considered that possibility. But then after a moment of thought I shook my head. "No, he probably had a lot of explaining to do to whoever found him passed out in my room. Besides, his ego is probably going to need a while to recover," I told him, laughing slightly.

"It probably will, at that," Tommy replied. He lit a cigarette for himself as we walked and then one for me as well. "And then come tomorrow morning, he'll have lost his chance with you."

I chuckled and shook my head, taking a drag of the cigarette. "He never had a chance with me," I said and grabbed his hand.

We were just about to walk through the doors into the dining room when a thought hit me. Rose had no idea what was going on. She didn't know I was going to be married just the next morning. I stopped in my tracks and bit my lip as I tried to decide what to do.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked, stopping as well once he realized he was two steps ahead of me. He came back and rested his hands on my shoulders. "Why d'you look upset?"

"I need to have Rose there with me tomorrow," I told him, shaking my head as I spoke. "She's my best friend, and for a long time she was my only friend. I can't get married without her there. I need to go tell her to be there tomorrow."

He sighed, a torn expression on his face. "Emma, I can't let you go back up there after what happened this morning. It's not safe for you to be up there."

"I need her there Tommy," I replied, my voice firm. "She has to be there."

Another sigh and he shook his head at my stubbornness. Then he paused, a grin slowly forming on his lips as he got an idea. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the dining room and to the general room. At first I had no idea what he was doing, but then the answer literally ran into us as Tommy pulled us into their path. Áine and Sean Riley.

"Hi Miss Emma," Áine greeted me cheerfully and wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug as Sean put on a shy smile and waved at me. Not wanting him to feel left out, I bent down to hug him as well once his sister let go.

"How would you two like to do a favor for Miss Emma?" Tommy asked. I turned to gape at him.

"You cannot send them up there," I hissed at him. But Áine and Sean responded with enthusiasm, drowning out my protest.

"No one up there has seen them before, nothings gonna happen to them," Tommy told me.

I continued to glare, but I knew he was right. Besides, they had a much better chance of being able to sneak up to first class than any adult. With a sigh, I knelt down so I was at face level with them and smiled. "Do you two remember the lady who came to the party with Jack last night?"

"The one who stood on her toes?" Sean asked.

"That's the one," I nodded and grinned at the memory. "Now, here's what I need you two to do . . ."

**OooOOooO**

"Emma, what is going on?" Rose asked as Sean and Áine each pulled her by her hands down into the general room. "They told me it was urgent."

"I'm getting married-"

"Yes, I know, Mother and Cal announced your engagement to Lovejoy at tea," Rose interrupted me. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she said Lovejoy's name. It was a feeling I could identify with.

"No," I waved away her comment. I grabbed Tommy's hand and smiled at her. "I'm going to marry Tommy, tomorrow morning. But I can't do it without you there. Can you please come?"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and she looked back from me to Tommy several times before seeming to accept that it wasn't some kind of joke. "Yes," she nodded slowly. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything." She pulled me into a tight hug and then hugged Tommy as well.

* * *

**Yay updates! As always, I need to thank all of you Constant Readers for your kind reviews. And in this chapter I also need to send a special shout out to Rainbow Haired Girl, who helped me out of a particularly nasty bought of writer's block on this chapter. As always, I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter, and I will begin working on the next one as soon as possible, although it may take a bit longer than usual since it is finals week, but I will do my best!**

**With love,  
Meagan**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Point of No Return  
Chapter 7**

On the morning of April fourteenth, I was pacing the small floor space in the Riley's cabin. After telling Sarah the news at dinner the night before, she insisted I spend the night in the spare bunk in their cabin. She said it wouldn't be proper for Tommy and me to share a room before we were married. And it was on Sarah's door that three small knocks came. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard them. My anxiety and excitement combined caused my mind to jump to the conclusion that it was Lovejoy and he was going to drag me away.

"Calm down, Emma," Sarah said soothingly. She gently put her hand on my shoulder and eased me down to a seated position. She sent me a soft smile and went to open the door.

I sighed with relief when it was Rose who squeezed herself in to the cramped room. I jumped back up and hugged her tightly, allowing her presence to temporarily rid my stomach of its butterflies.

"Tommy told me I would find you here," she said once I'd released her. "I brought you something." She held out her hand and I realized she had brought down one of my favorite combs.

"Thank you," I grinned and immediately went over to the small mirror and began trying to put up my hair. But my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Here, you just let me take care of that," Sarah said and took the comb from me. Her hands moved with agility and she had my hair done beautifully in no time.

"You look like a princess," Áine said as she smiled at me.

I let out a shaky laugh and smiled back at her. "Thanks, sweetie," I replied. It was a strange thing to get used to. Being told I looked beautiful in my most casual dresses. If I had dressed like this for tea in first class, no corset, make-up, or anything of the sort, it would be seen as improper.

"Tommy won't be able to take his eyes off you," Rose grinned.

"Speaking of, I think it's about time we go," Sarah said. "Mass is about to start. Áine, Sean, get your shoes one. Quickly now, we don't want to make Emma late for her own wedding, do we?"

**OooOOooO**

"Before we end today's service, as I'm sure many of you have heard by now, there are two passengers who wish to be married. Will Thomas Ryan and Emma Hockley please join me?"

Rose gave my hand a quick squeeze and flashed me a reassuring smile as I stood up. My heart felt like it was going a thousand miles a minute as I made my way up to the front of the room.

Tommy had one of those irresistible smiles on his face as I stood by his side and we joined hands. I returned the expression whole-heartedly and tried to breathe normally as Father Byles began the opening prayer.

"Father, hear our prayers for Thomas and Emma who today are united in marriage before your altar. Give them your blessing, and strengthen their love for each other. We ask you this through our Lord Jesus Christ, your Son, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever."

Whenever I had been forced to attend weddings in the past, I had always felt they dragged on for ages. Yet my own seemed to pass by in a flash. Before I knew it, we were saying our vows.

"Thomas and Emma, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church? If this is so, please respond 'I will.'" Father Byles first looked at Tommy.

"I will," he said with no hesitation.

Father Byles turned his gaze to me. "I will," I replied.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." Tommy and I did as requested before Father Byles moved on. Once again, he looked to Tommy first and asked him to repeat after him.

"I, Thomas, take you, Emma, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He still hadn't stopped smiling and he adjusted our hands so that our fingers were laced together, seeming to fit perfectly together.

And then it was my turn. "I, Emma, take you, Thomas, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." My voice had started to crack by the end, but I managed to hold it together.

As we had discussed the night before, we skipped over the exchange of rings. Instead, he went right to saying: "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you for the first time as husband and wife, Thomas and Emma Ryan. Thomas, you may now kiss your bride."

Tommy quickly pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips to mine as our fellow passengers applauded. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Rose approached and hugged us both as soon as Father Byles dismissed everyone. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered as she hugged me tight. I couldn't help but hear the hint of sadness in her voice. My heart hurt for her when I remembered she was still trapped, forced to be with my brother. I smiled at her sadly, wishing there was something I could do. "I have to get back though. I'm supposed to be at the first class service."

"It's okay," I told her. "I'm just glad you were able to be here for the service. Thank you."

"It was good of you to come, Rose," Tommy added as he slipped his arm around my shoulders.

After saying goodbye, she left quickly, no doubt wanting to get back before her absence was noticed. And I couldn't help but notice Jack disappear as soon as he noticed she was gone. I began to wonder why she had left without speaking to him, but I was quickly distracted as Tommy and I were approached by dozens of people – some who we'd met before, some we hadn't – as they came up to congratulate us.

It wasn't long before another party broke out, much like the one on Friday night had been. A wedding reception, of sorts. It seemed a bit early to be drinking, but that didn't seem to stop anyone else, so I didn't let it stop me either.

I had just finished dancing with Áine and Sean when Tommy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think it's about time we got back to our cabin, Mrs. Ryan," he whispered in my ear. His warm breath on my skin gave me goosebumps and I couldn't help but blush at his suggestion. I suppressed a giggle and nodded. There was a devilish grin on his face as he took my hand and led me out of the general room. As we left I saw Fabrizio laugh and point us out to Helga and Sven, but I don't think anyone else was sober enough to care or pay much attention.

**OooOOooO**

At 11:40 PM on April 14th, 1912, my new husband and I were half asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. But we were both pulled out of our doze as the ship shuddered. I sat up quickly, holding the sheet to myself, and looked at Tommy in confusion. "What on Earth was that?"

He shrugged and began to get up and I heard a small splash as his feet hit the floor. "This can't be good," he said, his voice quiet. And then in an instant he was in motion. He tossed me my clothes before beginning to put on his own. "Get dressed. We need to get up on deck."

When I got out of bed I realized why he was so worried. There was already nearly three inches of water on the floor.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking and here is my answer: Yes, that page break means that all the time between them leaving the reception and when they feel the impact of the burg was spent in their room. Interpret that however you will. And I will also ask you to forgive me for any mistakes I made in the wedding ceremony. I'm not really religious, let alone Catholic, so that scene was based entirely on internet research and I don't know how accurate it is.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately, it will be the last of the happy chapters, as you probably have already figured out. As always, I have to thank you all for your wonderfully kind reviews. They really do keep me going, it just means so much to me how nice you all are. **

**Much love,  
Meagan**


	9. Notice

Note to all readers of The Point of No Return:

This story will be relocating and receiving a reboot! For those of you who would like to know where to find this revamped version of the story, please PM me and I will let you know, since I am (obviously) no longer using this account.

-Meagan


End file.
